


Finitud

by Iridiscencia



Series: Infinitos [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Other, They are mortal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: A Crowley no le gustaba pensar en el tiempo porque le inquietaba saberse mortal.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Infinitos [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Finitud

**Author's Note:**

> Para Ineffable Husbands Week 2020
> 
> Día tres: Time is running out
> 
> Realmente no sabía como aplicar ese concepto y no sé si lo hice bien pero use el tema de la mortalidad para ello.
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado.

La última vez que Crowley estuvo ahí llevaba una corona de flores.

Había estado muchos siglos atrás en la isla de Lesbos y aunque era obvio que las cosas cambiaron no dejaba de sorprenderse al ver como de aquellas imponentes edificaciones que había visto siglos atrás ahora sólo quedaban fragmentos combinados con algunos de otros tiempos.

Mitilene seguía siendo hermosa, sin embargo Crowley no negaría que extrañaba lo que tiempo atrás vio con sus ojos: los jardines, la ágora, los recitales de poesía, aquella poetisa enamorada del amor, tantas cosas. No estaba triste, era una sensación agridulce al ver que ya no quedaba nada, ni nadie, todo se lo había llevado el tiempo ¿por qué no podían ser infinitos? ¿por qué el tiempo se encargaba de acabar con todo?

No quería pensar en el tiempo, porque le inquietaba saberse mortal. Esa había sido la condición del cielo y el infierno para dejarles en paz y aunque aparentaba que eso no le afectaba a veces no sabía cómo encajar ese concepto dentro de su mente; trataba de ignorarlo, dejarlo ahí como una nota, una cosa para lidiar después pero no podía hacerlo para siempre, estar ahí le hacía pensar en ello. 

Sería al ver las ruinas de donde solía estar el jardín que frecuentaba con la poetisa Safo cuando todos esos sentimientos le golpearon: la melancolía, la finitud, el saber que algún día él también tendría que irse, no tenía escape.

—Recuerdo cuando pasear no dolía—Dijo Aziraphale mientras se recargaba en uno de los árboles — ¿No estás cansado?  
—Un poco —Le respondió, en realidad lo estaba, demasiado, pero no quería admitirlo.  
—Este lugar sigue siendo hermoso.  
—Sí, pero ya casi no queda nada.  
—Bueno, todo tiene un fin ¿no? 

Aziraphale le miró sonriente, a pesar de los años igual seguía pareciendo un ser eterno, angelical. Le besó la frente, le miró a los ojos y notó el cansancio, fue cuando la realidad le golpeó más fuerte: se les estaba acabando el tiempo juntos y no sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Aziraphale preocupado.  
—Ángel, somos mortales —Dijo Crowley retirándose los anteojos para secar sus lágrimas.  
—Oh, querido. 

Aziraphale le abrazó muy fuerte.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda aquí? — Crowley preguntaba dejando las lágrimas salir.  
—No lo sé —Aziraphale le besó la mejilla —Pero el tiempo que sea es suficiente. 

Tenía razón, sabía que Aziraphale tenía razón, el mismo se lo repetía cada mañana pero aún así, de alguna forma en ese momento no quería concebirlo, no debía pensar en ello, no ahí. 

De camino a la ciudad Aziraphale no dejó de soltar su mano y mentalmente Crowley se despedía de las ruinas, estaba seguro que esa sería la última vez que les vería. 

Observo el atardecer, otro recordatorio de su mortalidad, de que el tiempo pasaba y nada podía hacer para detenerlo; miró al cielo, quizá la salida del sol y la oscuridad de la noche era una lección del Todopoderoso para apreciar cada momento que vivían. 

Aziraphale le miró preocupado, Crowley negó con la cabeza y le sonrió; su ángel le correspondió. Necesitaba eso, verle sonreír, quería eso, ver su felicidad infinita por el resto de sus días.


End file.
